sonic_conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternal Shadows
The Eternal Shadows are seven dark immortals of shadow. They take place as Zone Bosses in my(ZathusTheMageVs) game, Sonic: The Gates of Eternal Shadow. They are immortal beings, but can be banished by a holy entity(who joins your party in the beginning). The Eternal Shadows Icastu Icastu is a dark, twisted mage of the Shadow Realm(the offical term for whats behind the Gates). He has 300 HP, which is fair the way the game is set up. He is a strange, tall purple bird on two legs, and he stands straight up. He wears a black robe, and carries a purple-gemmed staff. He blasts medium-sized purple projectiles that have a 10% chance to inflict Paralysis. These deal reletively 5-8 damage. Azcrastal The skeleton of a dragon resserected by Icastu. It is massive, and fought while stsnding on array of floatig rock platforms. A pit of lava looms below the arena. He will blast massive fireballs down one of the lanes. These fireballs deal 23-40 damage, but move slow, to avoid them easier. He fires one every 4 seconds. Azcrastal has 800 HP. Baskiris Baskiris is a skeletal torso, that has the bottom half of a spider. His four arms are all bone, and have three claws. His head is a giant venus fly trap, like the ones you find in the city. He has 1400 HP, and pounces, dealing 15 damage, with a 50% chance to inflict Dazed for 5 seconds. He also can also spray a toxin, and where he shoots the spray is marked by a red circle, with a skull on it, the closer the skull gets is a timer, when it dissapears Baskiris starts spitting the venom. The spray lasts 8 seconds, dealing 3 damage every second you stand in it. Xaderu Xaderu is a rotting tiger-like creature. The fur is completely red, and he has strange attacks, but has only 600 HP. It moves incredibly fast, and attacks often though. It launches a tooth out at you, which deals 7 damage, and has a 33% chance to inflict Poisoned. It will also pounce like Baskiris, and bite you. The full combo is 12 damage, but being bit can be avoided by moving the right joystick to the left. If bit, you will be given Poisoned for 8 seconds. It attacks with the toth every 3 seconds, and the pounce every 12, but it is CONSTANTLY running around in circles at 2x the speed of Sonic, without speed upgrades. Scythe Scythe is a create made of absolute darkness. He has the voice as if a snake could talk, and black blade-shaped particles emit from his body. He has two eyes that show the image of space aand is very tall. He is the keeper of death, and lost souls. He can make black hands that come up in a wave pattern follow you, and try to catch up with you. Another thing he does is reach his arm forward and rotate around the arena, as he sits immobile in the center. He can also summon four hands that come out of his back to follow you and attempt to throw you out of the arena into the surrounding lava pools. He has 2000 HP. The only to hurt him is wwith the crystals that fall from the ceiling. Overseer Maluk Overseer Maluk has forced laborers to do work in the mountain, and has mostly earth/rock attacks. He is made of stone, and summon rock waves at you. He has 2200 HP, and can spit pointy rocks at you, or even open holes in the ground. He is found atop the mountain, protecting the enterance to the volcano. More to come... Category:Bosses Category:Enemy's